El Tiki
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |dlc = Classic February 16, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Trio Version June 22, 2017 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Medium (Trio Version) |effort = Low (Classic/Trio Version) |nogm = 3 (Classic/Trio Version) |dg = / (Classic) / / (Trio Version) |alt = Trio Version |mode = Duet (Classic) Trio (Trio Version) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / (Classic) / (Beta) / / (Trio Version) |gc = / (Classic) / / (Trio Version) / / (Beta Trio Version) |lc = (Classic) Light Blue (Trio Version) |pictos = 117 (Classic) 86 (Trio Version) |kcal = 20.5 |dura = 3:04 |nowc = ElTiki ElTikiALT (Trio Version) |audio = |perf = Trio Version Julien Durand (P2) |from = album }} "El Tiki" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is a duet between a man and a woman. P1 P1 is a man wearing an orange fedora over his black hair. He also wears a pair of black-framed sunglasses, a blue opened button shirt, a black vest, a pink tank top, orange jeans, and light blue loafers. P2 P2 is a woman with black hair tied in a bun. She wears a yellow bandanna, blue earrings, a blue and yellow tied up shirt, a black skirt, tall magenta socks, and marigold-colored loafers. ElTiki Coach 1.png|P1 ElTiki Coach 2.png|P2 Trio Version The routine is a trio between two women and a man. P1 P1 is a woman with a red, shinny sveele-lees top, wearing a red skirt, and yellow heels. Her hair is brown, straight and long and on her left hand she has a yellow bracelet. P2 P2 is a man with a pink shirt, and black jeans. He has short, dark, messy hair and red shoes. P3 She has an outfit identical to P1. The only difference is that her hair is short and her glove is yellow. ElTikiALT Coach 1.png|P1 ElTikiALT Coach 2.png|P2 ElTikiALT Coach 3.png|P3 Beta Trio Version P1 P1 is a woman wearing a gold swimsuit with a blue skirt around her waist. She has brown hair in a ponytail and is wearing a gold choker. P2 P2 is a man in a dark blueish gray suit with a blue tie and shirt. P3 P3 is a woman with brown hair in a bun. She wears an exact copy of P1's outfit. Background Classic The background contains green palm trees and palm fans, with the dancers' silhouettes appearing within. A circular panel with a blue palm tree and the dancers' reflections is also found, along with two other circles, each containing a pink forest and an orange beach. After this, a solid coloring of a blue and yellow beach with purple canoes is seen. Trio Version The background is a stage with lots of lights and seats during the song the lights light up and so do the seats. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Shake your shoulders while facing your partner. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Slowly move your arm to the right. El Tiki Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 ElTikiGMInGame1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game El Tiki Gold Move 2 and 3.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 ElTikiGMInGame2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Trio Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Trio Version routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: P1 and P3 raises their arms up in two semicircles and bend over backwards; P2 raises his arms up straightly, while standing. Gold Move 2: Bend over slightly and pat your legs. ElTikiALT GM 1 & 3.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Just Dance 2017 El Tiki Trio Version.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game ElTikiALT GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Jqquam.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Beta Trio Version Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Year Round Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Latin Flavor *Just Carnival! *Crazy Carnival *Latin Corner *All Songs A-E *Duets *Duets * *Latin Corner *Unlimited A-E Trio Version *All Songs A-E Trivia *'' '' is the first song by Maluma in the series. *In the lyrics, the words "canción", "atracción", "química", "tú", "sensación", "pégate" and "exótico" appear without the accent, and "du wa" is spelled as "to wa". *The routine uses some of the moves from the official lyric video. *The menu icon of the Classic routine has some black fading on the right side. Some of it can be seen at the bottom, too. *In the E3 preview, the pictograms are much darker than in the final version. *The Trio Version was originally going to have a totally different choreography and different outfits, but it was changed due to unfixable glitches.https://vk.com/video-127825731_456239161 **The dresses of P1 and P3 glitch blue at random moments. Gallery Game Files Eltikisqu.png|'' '' Eltikialt.png|'' '' (Trio Version) Eltiki_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Eltikialt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Trio Version) Eltiki cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Eltikialt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Trio Version) Eltiki banner bkg 17.png| menu banner (Classic) Eltikialt banner bkg 18.png| menu banner (Trio Version) eltiki map bkg.png| map background (Classic) eltikialt map bkg.png| map background (Trio Version) Eltiki cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) ElTiki1024.png| cover (Classic) Eltikialt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Trio Version) Eltikialt cover 1024.png| cover (Trio Version) ElTikiP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) 200522.png|Golden avatar (Classic) 300522.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) ElTikiALTP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar (Trio Version) 200571.png|Golden avatar (Trio Version) 300571.png|Diamond avatar (Trio Version) El_Tiki_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Eltikialt pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Trio Version) In-Game Screenshots ElTikiInMenu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu (E3 2016) ElTikiAlt.Menu.png|'' '' (Trio Version) on the menu el tiki trio beta.png|Beta outfits for the Trio Version Eltiki_jd2017_gameplay.png|Classic gameplay (Just Dance 2017) Eltiki_jd2018_gameplay.png|Classic gameplay (Just Dance 2018) Promotional Images artwork.just-dance-2017.633x720.2016-06-14.23.png|Promotional coaches artwork.just-dance-2017.378x720.2016-06-14.35.png|Promotional coach (P2) Eltiki_hd_screenshot1.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others Eltiki hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay jd17-toptracks-preview-maluma-eltiki-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser El tiki picto comp.png|Pictogram Comparision ElSwitch.gif|'' '' in the Nintendo Switch™ Trailer Videos Official Music Video Maluma - El Tiki (Official Lyric Video) Teasers 'Classic' El Tiki - Gameplay Teaser (US) El Tiki - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Trio Version' El Tiki (Trio Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) El Tiki (Trio Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' El Tiki - Just Dance 2017 El Tiki - Just Dance Now El Tiki - Just Dance 2016 El Tiki - Just Dance 2018 Maluma - El Tiki Just Dance 2019 SUPERSTAR Spanish Songs 2010s Tiqui Tika Malumababy dancing yeah 'Trio Version' Just Dance 2017 - El Tiki (Trio Version) Just Dance Now - El Tiki (Alternative) 5 star Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) El Tiki - Alternate (Versão em trio) Beta Elements Just Dance 2017 - El Tiki - Early Color Scheme Just Dance 2017 El Tiki (Alternate) Full Beta Gameplay Just Dance 2017 - El Tiki (Beta of the Alternative) References Site Navigation es:El Tiki Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Maluma Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Julien Durand